vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
AncientVolcanomon
Summary AncientVolcanomon is the Legendary Warrior possessing the attribute of "Earth", it is one of the legendary Ten Warriors Digimon that saved the ancient Digital World. An Ultimate who existed only in the distant past, it has the most power among the Ancient Digimon. There is always high temperature magma welling up inside its body, which becomes the source of its mighty power. Ancient Volcamon's abilities were later passed on to the "Ore" and "Mineral" types of Rock-species Digimon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C Name: AncientVolcanomon/AncientVolcamon aka "Legendary Warrior of Earth" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Ancient Ore Digimon, Legendary Warrior of Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation (Makes sound waves that pulverize the brain), Antimatter Manipulation, Can turn earth to Golemon, Can paralyze foes, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Petrification, Resistance to Fire Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (The Warrior Ten are naturally stronger than normal Mega level Digimon. Should be somewhat comparable to AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon) Speed: FTL (Comparable to AncientGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galaxy level Durability: At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, Planetary with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Hammer Intelligence: AncientVolcanomon should be a very talented fighter and powerhouse. His experience level should be on par with the other Warrior Ten. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. In AncientVolcanomon's case it has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a shorter period of time. *'Supernova:' Generates antimatter in its body to cause an explosion like a tiny Big Bang. *'Big Bang Fire:' Leans forward and fires an explosive stream of lava from its volcano *'Atomic Bomber:' Causes the volcano on its back to erupt, then take a strike with its charging power. *'Big Bang Voice:' Stuns enemies with a heavy bass mic performance. *'Big Bang Tackle:' Does a mighty tackle with the power to destroy even mountains. *'Seismic Sledge:' Summons one or more of its flexible Hammers from the ground or its armor and hits the enemy with them. The attack can be used to petrify and smash enemies. *'Jack in the Box' Jumps out of the ground and attacks with his hammer. *'Tectonic Slam:' Smashes the ground with his fists causing an earthquake and splitting the ground apart. *'Hurricane Bomber:' Spins in circles hitting things with its fists. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Earth Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Sound Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Creation Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Giants Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 3